


Baptise in your thighs 'til it hurts

by NekoGotMyBack



Series: I'll be falling in lust [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoGotMyBack/pseuds/NekoGotMyBack
Summary: Johnny started ramming into him at an animalistic pace. The sound of skin slapping on skin was resonating trough the room, bouncing of the walls and fusing together with the lewd moans that fell from Taeyong’s lips.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: I'll be falling in lust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766041
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	Baptise in your thighs 'til it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is. The title is from the song ‘church’ by Chase Atlantic they’re amazing check them out (:

The ticking of the clock that broke the quietness of the enormous living room was stirring up a certain nervousness inside the pit of Taeyong's stomach, letting it slowly seep into every nook of his body. In 10 minutes Johnny would be home. The amount of times the elder male had apologized for working late on a day like this was more than Taeyong could count on his two hands. May 25th, 2020. It had been exactly five years ago when the two of them met, when their arrangement had started. Rich friends get you into weird places, and that was exactly how Taeyong had found himself at the top floor of some fancy ass hotel in a bar with people who had wallets twice as thick as his head, so basically a place a twenty year old business student had no use being. It wasn't the first time Yuta had secretly smuggled him into parties like this. The Japanese male didn't like to hang around his father's friends all by himself so whenever he could he would bring Taeyong into the picture.

Yet that night had been very different from many others.

Taeyong was able to recognize certain faces, elder men he had seen before, maybe at Yuta's home, maybe another party, he honestly couldn't care less. However, there was one specific gentleman who managed to catch his eye. The male had been sitting at the bar with a glass of scotch in his hand, twirling the ice inside the beverage around due two the circular motions he made with his wrist. He was wearing a dark green suit with a white blouse underneath, enough buttons undone to tease, yet leave a lot to the imagination. Dark brown hair was combed back with gell, only a few strings of hair managed to escape the strong hold and were framing the said man's face just the right way. 

'Johnny Suh' Yuta had whispered to him, already smirking. He probably knew Taeyong's intentions with the man as soon as he laid his eyes on him.

Taeyong figured many things out that night. Johnny was 42, head of some weird pharmaceutical company which managed to make millions and had a massive dick. Normally the younger male was all about one night stands, but the things that the elder male had offered him simply couldn't be refused.

It took him one year before he moved in with Johnny, it took the two of them three years to figure out that their relationship was no longer as simple as lust. It took them four to get married.

And now, after five years with the elder male, Taeyong still felt this odd feeling bloom in his chest whenever he remembered all the time they spend together.

The sound of keys entering the lock of the front door stirred Taeyong awake from his thoughts. The nervousness that had felt like a calm drizzle inside of his mind suddenly had become a full thunderstorm. Johnny was home. 

Taeyong recognized all the sounds. The soft screech the front door made when it opened, the big bag full of important files being dropped on the hallway floor, the jacket being hung away in between the millions of other coats and finally the heavy footsteps that slowly made their way over to the couch Taeyong was sitting on.

Johnny's presence behind him was huge, Taeyong felt like he had been put in the drier as shrunk to only a tenth of is actual size. Big hands were placed on his shoulders before slowly sliding down his sweater and reaching their final destination, cupping both of Taeyong's hands that he had patiently placed in his lap.

"Good afternoon baby. Did you have fun today?"

Soft butterfly kisses were placed behind his ear and down his neck, hot breath fanning against his pale skin, causing a shiver to dance along his spine.

"I guess, I finished the book I was reading today and cleaned up a bit"

Taeyong finally turned his head, looking into Johnny's hazel eyes for the first time that afternoon. The little golden specks were sparkling brightly at him, yet the look the elder male was holding in the dark abyss of his pupils was anything but innocent. Taeyong freed his hands from Johnny's hold before cupping the said man's face. He pecked his lips softly, leaving him longing for more.

"Happy five years" the elder male whispered in his low and raspy voice, making Taeyong feel even more riled up than he already was. Johnny snaked his arms under Taeyong's legs and around his back, lifting him off the couch effortlessly. The all to familiar route to their master bedroom was covered in no time. Taeyong was practically bursting with anticipation as soon as Johnny softly laid him down on the massive bed and hovered above him, running his hands up and down Taeyong's sides, over his thighs and under his shirt like he had done so many times before. The slow pace the elder held was insinuating one thing, and Taeyong knew all to well what that was. Johnny was gonna make him beg for it tonight, and once the elder male would finally cave in, he wouldn't stop giving.

A frustrated huff left Taeyong's mouth when Johnny pulled his hands away from his body only to untie and take of his tie. Taeyong reached up at the newly exposed skin of Johnny's neck, letting his fingertips travel over the slowly fading marks he had left a few nights ago. Johnny's hands found their to the hem of his sweater, slowly rising the thing up before pulling it over the younger male's head. Within mere seconds Johnny's mouth was attached to the delicate skin of his collarbones, leaving an angry red trail of marks all the way down to the waistband of the sweats Taeyong was wearing, yet successfully avoiding his sensitive, pierced, nipples. The night was already different than the male expected it to go, Johnny had a certain roughness to him that indicated he had something on his mind, and Taeyong could only pray that it was something beneficial to himself.

His hips were lifted off the bed, his sweats and boxers pulled off, exposing his erected dick that immediately sprung free against his stomach. A soft pink color started blossoming on his face. His nakedness in front of Johnny's fully clothed self made him want to cover. His shy eyes avoided the man towering over him until he felt teeth sinking in the milky white skin of his inner thighs. A soft moan, the first one of the night, passed his lips and Taeyong could feel Johnny smirk against his leg, roughly mouthing at the teethmarks he left. When Johnny deemed the skin abused enough he finally sat up again, hungry eyes scanning over Taeyong who was slowly unraveling in front of him. Taeyong expected him to touch him, tease him more until he was screaming if Daddy would pretty please just fuck him already. Instead, Johnny sat back and spoke words Taeyong had never expected him to speak.

"Jerk yourself off" 

Taeyong shot a questioning glare at the elder male.

"Daddy-"

"Do as I say, Taeyong" The venomous way his name was spoken made his blood run cold, yet he felt so fucking turned on. He loved it when Johnny would talk down on him, made him feel inferior. So Taeyong propped himself up against the pillows before giving a small nod.

"Yes, Daddy" came out in a soft whisper before he shyly took ahold of his own dick and started jerking it at a steady pace. After about a minute Taeyong dared to look up at the elder male, who was taking him in with a gaze like a predator would with a prey. It didn't take Taeyong long before he felt the heat starting tighten in his abdomen, he knew he wouldn't last much longer so he slowed down the pace of his hand, letting out a frustrated whine.

"Don't slow down"

"But Daddy, I'm gonna-"

"I know"

Taeyong gave a small nod before he picked his old pace back up. His hips started to press up in the hole of his fist, his legs starting to shake with want for his release. The heat built up in his stomach before slowly sleeping into his veins, coursing trough his entire body. White, hot pleasure. He came with a breathy moan, watching a pool of the white sticky substance form on his stomach.

While he tried to catch his breath Johnny finally crawled closer. He cupped his chin with one of his big hands, making a still dazed Taeyong look up at him. A soft smirk danced on the corners of his plump lips before he whispered.

"Again"

All Taeyong could do was whine and puff while slowly starting to move his hand up and down on his dick again, his whole body jerking away from his own touch because of oversensitiveness. Johnny placed one hand on Taeyong's neck while the other rummaged trough the cabinets of the bedside table, probably trying to retrieve to lube, which undoubtedly made Taeyong even more impatient for the elder male than he was already feeling. 

The weight of Johnny's hand on his throat was somehow comforting but Taeyong couldn't help but smile with even more anticipation when Johnny asked him the next question.

"What color are you baby?"

"Green" the younger whispered before he felt the long finger's of Johnny's hand starting to softly squeeze, closing off his airways. The animalistic look in Johnny's eyes while he watched Taeyong's face slowly turn tomato red was something that always managed to trigger something inside of Taeyong. Knowing that Johnny would release his grip just in time, give him just enough of a pauze to catch his breath again before strengthening his grip once more was something unexplainably sexy. Something about Johnny controlling him, owning him, was just so fucking hot. It didn't take Taeyong very long before he reached his second orgasm, this one coursing trough his body even stronger than the one before. Johnny watched him tenderly while Taeyong spilled his cum on his stomach, the elder softly caressed his inner thigh until he came down from his high again.

When Taeyong was finally able to think and see clear again the taller was already warming up the lube on his fingers and the younger male gave a whine out of pure want.

"Please make it quick, Daddy"

"Are you getting impatient sweetheart?" Was all Johnny answered, giving no promise whatsoever about the pace of the stretching. When Taeyong finally felt the pads of Johnny's fingers press against his hole he sucked in a deep, sharp breath. When one of them broke trough the tight ring of muscle after circling around it for what felt like an eternity a low, drawn out moan left Taeyong. His body felt like it was on fire, like it had too much yet not enough. He felt himself clench around the Johnny's finger when he started to slowly move in and out of his body. Johnny's fingers always felt so amazingly good, so thick and long, God they were long. Reaching places Taeyong didn't even know excised inside of him. After slowly moving only one finger in and out of Taeyong for what seemed to be ten minutes Johnny finally added a second one, making Taeyong's already restless body claw at the silk sheets with his hands. 

Johnny's free hand slowly caressed upwards Taeyong's body before stopping at one of his nipples, making Taeyong's breath abruptly halt in his throat. Johnny gently tugged at the metal bar that pierced trough the sensitive skin, making the younger choke out something that sounded like a sob. 

"Ah- Daddy!" Taeyong pushed out of himself when he felt the third and final finger enter his body at the same time Johnny's mouth engulfed his free nipple. His cock that had been completely worn out minutes ago was in no time erect for the third time that night and Taeyong started to wonder how many times Johnny was gonna make him come, because right now it looked like the elder male was set on fingering him to completion.

However, to Taeyong's dismay he was left feeling empty when his legs started to shake, the heat once more started to curl in his stomach. Johnny had left him on the edge of a cliff, not yet giving him that final push off into the abyss and it was driving Taeyong insane. His mental complaint didn't take long, because when the taller male got off the bed and finally unbuckled his belt, starting to get rid of his clothes Taeyong couldn't help but hum with satisfaction.

Johnny settled in between the shorter male's legs, he gave Taeyong's pathetic dick a few short tugs before finally lining himself up and pushing himself into Taeyong's tight heat, leaving him a quivering mess when he embarrassingly came on his cock.

"You're making such a mess baby. You’re so hot, coming on my cock like the little slut that you are"

The teasing tone in Johnny's voice made Taeyong's face turn an even deeper crimson. The taller male was kind enough to let Taeyong calm down before he started to slowly rock his hips, dragging his length all the way out before steadily pushing it back in, causing a delicious drag inside of Taeyong that left him begging for more. Harder, faster, please. And when Johnny finally planted his hands into the mattress besides Taeyong’s head the male knew his wishes would be fulfilled. 

Johnny started ramming into him at an animalistic pace. The sound of skin slapping on skin was resonating trough the room, bouncing of the walls and fusing together with the lewd moans that fell from Taeyong’s lips. His body was tired and worn out, all he could do was lay there, looking up at Johnny while tears were rolling down his face. The way Johnny was able to hit his prostate death on every time he pushed back inside him was something that only came with familiarity and it made Taeyong see stars. Johnny’s hips shuttered which meant that the elder male was close, the trusts inside him became sloppier but even more aggressive, desperate. Taeyong felt like he was going to explode, intense pressure was building up inside his pelvic area and slowly spreading trough his body, making him shake all over. One, two, three more times Johnny slammed inside him before he came for the fourth time that night. He squirted. Clear fluid leaving his cock, wetting the sheets of their already messed up bed and sending Taeyong into many heavens above the seventh. 

“Fuck, Taeyong, you’re so fucking hot baby”

With a few more drags Johnny came inside of him, painting his insides and spreading a warm feeling. Their rough breaths were the only sounds filling their bedroom. Taeyong felt like he couldn’t move and whined softly when Johnny left him. 

Only a minute later the elder male returned with a washcloth, carefully wiping Taeyong down, suddenly treating him like porcelain that could break from just one wrong move. Taeyong was lifted of the bed and smiled when he noticed Johnny was walking him over to the guest room, sighed contently when the two of them finally laid down in the clean bed and Johnny pulled him flush against his chest.

“How are you feeling?”

“Amazing. That was amazing. You’re amazing. I love you”

Johnny smiles brightly at him and Taeyong could feel his heart swell to twice it’s normal size.

“I love you too, Taeyong”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time uploading smut that I wrote so please leave feedback or sum. Thinking about making a part two of their first meeting at the party but that just depends on if people will like this or not lol.


End file.
